Unicorn Party
by I Brave Bee Stings
Summary: Brittany feels Unicorns partying in her stomach whenever she sees Santana.


**Chapter 1:**

Brittany Pierce wasn't a complicated person and she most definitely wasn't subtle. If she saw something she liked and wanted, she went after it without hesitation. She wasn't the type of person to plan or overthink things and didn't understand why other people wasted so much time trying to overthink and complicate simple things. For her life was easy, she knew what she liked and she knew what she didn't like. Cats, ducks, unicorns (magical anything in general), Disney, dancing, glitter, and her family all made the list of things Brittany S. Pierce loved…and Santana Lopez, in fact she pretty much overshadowed everything else on the list. Ever since Brittany had seen Santana sitting on the monkey bars she had been completely captivated. And it seemed like her fascination with Santana had only increased in every passing year.

Brittany had met Santana on the first day of middle school, where Brittany had become completely fascinated with the small Latina girl. Santana had not been as taken with Brittany immediately, but had found it impossible to shake off the tall gangly blonde who followed her around like a second shadow. Eventually the blonde had grown on Santana and she even found herself missing her whenever she wasn't around and by the second semester of sixth grade the two were inseparable.

Now in their sophomore year of school, the two were closer than ever before, they spent nearly every moment of the day together and Brittany couldn't have been happier. Ever since the very first day of sixth grade Brittany had been completely mesmerized by the small Latina girl. Yes, mesmerized was the perfect word. Everything about Santana fascinated Brittany, whether it was Santana singing, viciously using her verbal talents to tear someone down, or doing something as mundane as brushing her hair Brittany wanted to be there right alongside her.

However, Brittany didn't truly realized just how deep her feelings for Santana ran until that November of their sophomore year when she was in the hall talking to Puck and waiting for Santana to finish with Geometry.

"So Santana dating anyone?" asked Puck who was desperately trying to sound nonchalant and uninterested as he leaned against a locker.

"Um, I don't think so" said Brittany thoughtfully "she always says we shouldn't tie ourselves down to a highs school boy, cause they can't afford to take us out in style cause they probably don't even have a credit card yet."

"Interesting" muttered Puck while his eyes glanced through the classroom door to focus on Santana who had just looked up from her book, saw Brittany, and gave her a discreet wave.

Puck, clearly not realizing who the greeting was directed towards grinned widely and began to goofily wave back while Santana gave him a confused glare.

"Why's that interesting?" asked Brittany looking at Puck after giving Santana a wink and grin in return.

"Because Santana's really….grown into her body if you know what I mean" chuckled Puck. "Some guys and I were talking about her and she's definitely one of the hottest girls at school. Let's just say she's earned herself a prime spot on the Puckasaurus's radar" said Puck as he turned to look Brittany up and down "and you have too, if you're interested" winked Puck.

"Who's the Puckasaurus?" asked Brittany interestedly.

"I am" said Puck in an exasperated voice.

"Oh, no thanks" sighed Brittany looking slightly disappointed "I thought maybe it was someone related to the Flinstones like Dino or something."

Puck just gave her a confused look and said "I gotta go get ready for football practice but do me a favor and let Santana know I'm interested, ok?"

Brittany gave him a nod as he strode off. She looked back into the classroom and smiled as Santana glanced up and rolled her eyes toward the teacher. Brittany wasn't sure how she felt about Puck and the other boys talking about Santana that way. Of course she'd always known Santana was pretty, after all she wasn't blind. But Puck's leering had caused butterflies to swarm around in her stomach and not the good kind of butterflies either. No, these butterflies felt like gross ugly ones, maybe they were worms with wings or something gross like that. Either way they made her feel a little queasy, like that time at the party when she put vodka in her lucky charms, that hadn't been a good night.

Before she could figure out why these weird stomach worms were wriggling around in her stomach the bell rang and Santana came sashaying out of the class room and made her way over to Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt what's new?" she asked while they made their way to their lockers.

"I think I have worms" Brittany blurted out.

Santana's head jerked over to look at her and she muttered "gross maybe you should see my Dad."

"Not real ones" Brittany giggled. "At least I hope not" she said as she furrowed her brow.

Santana shrugged and opened her locker putting books in before turning to Brittany.

"So why was shit-for-brains talking to you?"

"Who" asked Brittany tearing her eyes away from Santana's mouth…sometimes she got lost staring at it. Santana had super plump lips that looked so soft you could take a nap on them.

"Puck" clarified Santana. "Sorry, Geometry drained me, I don't feel clever enough to concoct any brilliant insults."

"Oh" laughed Brittany "he thinks you're body's grown big or something and it's starting to register on radars or something like that."

"That little shit!" snarled Santana. "I swear, just when he starts to get hot he does some stupidass thing to completely counteract it."

"Yea he's pretty gross and not even related to Dino at all" murmured Brittany caught up in Santana's lips again and the way she sucked them in when she frowned.

Santana sighed and turned to Brittany "Let's go, if we're late for practice Sylvester's gonna blow a saggy tit or something."

Brittany hesitated watching Santana as she started walking away. Puck was right Santana's body had definitely grown…in a good way. Her body was curvy and delicious looking in the best way possible. Things started wiggling in Brittany's stomach again, but this time it didn't feel like slimy worms, but it didn't feel like butterflies either. No, it was more substantial and solid feeling than butterflies. Unicorns. It felt like unicorns were having a party in her stomach every time she looked at Santana.


End file.
